


Creep

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, secretively watching someone masturbate, tender kisses, unexpected passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity leaves her phone at the foundry after a long night, but being Felicity, almighty wizard of all things that are technology...she just hacks into the security cameras to make sure she really did leave her phone at her desk, and not in the backseat of the cab on the way home. </p><p>She gets a birds eye view of what Oliver does in his off time in the wee hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had while washing dishes this morning. Forgive my shenanigans I just really needed Felicity spying on Oliver while he jerks off. Enjoy!

Felicity’s fingers paused on the keyboard, a slim smile climbing across her perfectly painted lips. 

“Check, anddd mate.” She chuckled as she swiveled in her computer chair, senses alerted to footsteps coming down the foundry steps. 

She was met with the familiar faces of her comrades, the three men looking worn and tired but overall pleased with the way the night had unfolded. Her blue eyes sparkled with cheeky enthuse and a small sense of pride. It was, after all, her that had hacked into the buildings systems and shut down the security doors, trapping the criminals like rats. She’d boxed them up in a pretty little package and delivered them clad in ribbon for the boys. They had halted them mid-robbery and left them handcuffed in the back alley of the police station. 

Felicity cracked her knuckles playfully and leaned back in her chair, the furniture squeaking just slightly with her weight. 

“And they return victorious.” She giggled tapping her index finger against her bottom lip in triumph.

“Of course all with the help from a certain eye in the sky as usual.” She added with a smirk. 

That commentary gained a rough chuckle out of the broad man adorned in green, his feet pausing as he sauntered over to the back of Felicity’s chair and leaned one heavy elbow on it. 

“The security doors were a nice touch.” Oliver grinned as he pushed back off the young woman’s chair and crossed the room, placing his bow in the illuminated glass case with a sense of subtle care. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Felicity chimed as she proceeded to bow slightly. 

Oliver laughed at the blonde’s humor and looked to Roy, who gently clicked his bow into its proper place. He clapped the young man on the back and nodded in a silent sign of a job well done. With that the younger man parted, bidding a goodnight to the others in the room before going on his way. His shoulders bore exhaustion and a bit of a beating from the rowdier thieves. He wasn’t exactly one for a lot of conversation after a long night and none of the others could blame him. 

Felicity’s eyes followed the big man across from her, his boots thudding against the pristine floor beneath him. He dropped himself heavily into the rolling chair associated with the desk adjacent to Felicity’s and he breathed out a long sigh.

Oliver carefully pushed back the green hood of his uniform and pulled off the flexible mask that tightly hugged his cheekbones, letting it settle on the furniture before him. His dark eyes were exhausted, gentle shadows just beginning to bloom beneath his sockets in purple rings.

Felicity almost started into her entire rant about how he should really be sleeping more, but after a moment’s pause she knew it was fruitless to even try. The man was nothing if not stubborn that was for certain.

John carefully unloaded his weapons and looked to Oliver with a concerned expression.

“You staying here tonight?” He threw the question out with a side glance to the other man.

Oliver pinched at the bridge of his nose and rotated his chair slightly, just enough to settle his weary gaze on Diggle.

“Yeah. I’ve got some things to finish up.” Oliver muttered.

John sighed and gave Oliver an almost stern glare.

“Why don’t you just come stay with us? Lyla and I have room, you know that. Get a good night’s sleep for once.” Diggle offered crossing his arms slowly.

Oliver rotated his shoulders and gave Diggle an almost apologetic look.

“I’ve got a bed here, I’ll be fine John.” Oliver replied.

Diggle grunted and shook his head.

“There’s a bed here yes, but that doesn’t mean you ever use it.” Diggle said with a small smile.

Oliver shrugged.

“Thank you for the offer though.” Oliver said, making it clear where he stood in the argument.

John let go of a defeated sigh.

“Well the offer still stands. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” John said in a tired tone, pausing to nod toward Felicity, a soft look in his eyes.

“Thanks for having our backs as always Felicity.” He followed up with a smile.

And then he was gone up the narrow flight of stairs, the door clicking closed behind his turned back.

The room tumbled into an uncomfortable silence as only the two final comrades occupied the space. Felicity shifted in her seat, her eyes trying not to hover on Oliver’s form for longer than the standard second. Just being in such close confines with the man had her pulse raising just slightly, her heart beginning to dance to an uneven beat in the cavity of her chest. She rose from her seat quickly, needing to get home and stop the stupid flutter in her stomach. She needed to get out of the blonde’s company as soon as possible…she was just damaging herself by thinking that there was some sort of fire here between them.

It didn’t matter that she swore she felt something from his end when they were like this. In the late hours of the night, when the others had gone home…that was when it was the strongest. That was when the tense moments, the awkward brushes of elbows and the stolen glances happened.

Or maybe it was all in her head.

Maybe she was just concocting these little moments up in her overactive imagination.

She took in a deep breath and looked to Oliver with glittering eyes, her pupils capturing the illumination from her computer setup brilliantly.

“Promise you will at  _ least  _ get a bit of sleep tonight? We’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Felicity finally breathed, giving him a look that was nothing less than pleading.

Oliver planted his chin in the cup of his palm and smiled cheekily at the woman before him.

“I promise.” He chuckled lightly, his eyes traveling the length of her slender body in a way that Felicity swore was not exactly ‘just friendly’.

Felicity brushed the thought aside quickly, her cheeks feeling slightly warmer than the moments previous. She cleared her throat and nodded quickly.

“I-um…ok…well I guess I will see you tomorrow.” Felicity stuttered, trying to collect herself feebly.

“Goodnight Felicity.” Oliver smiled, his lip pulling up in a genuine display of kindness.

Their eyes collided for a splinter of a moment, cyan orbs crashing together like a stormy sea, untamed and dark. Oliver seemed to hang on her gaze, just long enough to have Felicity’s blood pumping hot. She suddenly felt like her knees were almost too weak to hold her weight, her palms having turned clammy and icy with just the simple look from her counterpart.

She cursed herself internally.

“Night.” She muttered as she smoothed her palms over her thighs and headed for the door.

She could almost swear Oliver looked as if he wanted to say something more, his lips parting for a moment before clamping shut. She decided not to linger on the possibilities. She needed a warm shower, a microwave dinner and her comforters. She didn’t need to overanalyze every movement that the enigma of a man made. That was a puzzle she wasn’t sure if she could ever figure out. There were so many missing pieces, so many things that did not fit together, and frankly she didn’t even know where to start.

So it was best not to.

Felicity’s heels clicked the hard concrete floor of the club, leaving the underground foundry behind as she made her way to the doors, trying to calm her beating heart. She felt so vastly stupid getting so worked up by something so small. It had just been a friendly glance…that was it. She was imagining the flare behind Oliver’s eyes. She had to have been.

The young woman hugged her brown coat tight to her body as she exited the building, the sky above her opening up with moisture, the rain falling in sheets along the sidewalk. She tucked herself into the awaiting taxi and slammed the door shut with a huff, raindrops rolling off her shoulders gracefully.

In a few short moments the foundry was far behind her, disappearing into the dark, rainy night like a forgotten thing.

Felicity dragged herself to her apartment door, her heels wet after having to trudge through the parking lot. Her golden hair was slicked to her forehead from the pouring rain, her skin bristling with the slight chill from being soaked to the bone. Her slender hand delved into the depth of her pocket, coming away victoriously with her heavy key ring. She shoved the correct key into her door and forced it open with a small creak. She felt exhaustion rush through her as she entered her home, keys immediately being dropped into the bowl beside the door, her jacket coming off her slim shoulders and her shoes being kicked to the side with little care.

Her bare feet padded across the hardwood floor, skin coming in contact with the plush rug of her hallway as she forced herself toward the bedroom. The young blonde flicked on the light switch, bathing her room in brilliant light, her pupils shrinking with the vivid glower of the bulb. She slowly sauntered to the full length mirror stretching out over the wall to her left. She tousled her wet hair half heartedly and sighed out to her reflection.

Her tired brain wandered back to those several awkward moments that had been left in the foundry. Had she really imagined it? The way Oliver had looked at her…the way he’d said goodnight in almost a reluctant tone…as if he’d not genuinely wanted her to leave.

“Don’t be stupid.” Felicity snarled, pointing a sharp finger in the direction of her reflection.

She angrily stripped her form fitting blue dress up over her head, dropping the material in a sad heap on the floor. Her bra was the next to go, quickly followed by her matching pink panties as she left the clothing in a trail leading to her bathroom door.

Everything was routine as she forced herself into the warmth of the shower, the steam billowing around her fragile looking ankles. She lathered shampoo into her thick locks almost in a dazed fashion. She wasn’t sure if she was just tired…or emotions were getting the better of her. She gritted her teeth together as she tilted her neck gracefully, allowing the suds to run down her back in quick little rivers. She hated that her heart ached so badly for someone she couldn’t have. She wished that she could simply shove the emotions into a shoe box and hide them beneath her bed like some dirty secret…but here they were plaguing her once more.

She shut her eyes tightly as she allowed the water to envelop her.

What a stupid thing this all was. She’d never allowed herself to become so enthralled by a man. This just wasn’t her. She was strong, and independent. She hated how she couldn’t keep herself from nearly melting to putty in the blonde’s mere presence. She especially hated that she was just running herself in circles. It wasn’t like he reciprocated the feelings.

She’d seen the women he chased after.

They were strong, powerful, and fighters.

All of which she was not…at least not in the physical sense.

Felicity groaned out to the shower wall, water trickling over her brow as she combed her digits through her golden strands.

Angry hands turned off the silver faucets and she stepped from the mouth of the shower, wringing some of the water out of her hair hurriedly. She slung a fresh towel around slender form, dried herself off and left the used cloth in a heap on her bathroom floor. She would worry about the abandoned material later.

She clad herself in an oversized t-shirt that hung off her shoulders loosely, the big clothing swallowing her small form comfortably. Her tired eyes swept over the spans of her room as she searched in vain for her cellphone.

She hunted across the nightstand, then the dresser, coming up empty handed.

Felicity scoped through her apartment, checking all her usual spots for the missing device but still resulting in nothing. She paused in the middle of her living room and slapped a palm to her forehead in annoyance.

As she ran back through her footsteps she came to the realization that she’d most likely left it at the foundry in her hurry to leave.

“Oh my god Felicity you idiot.” She moaned to herself as she tapped her foot against the floor.

There was one foolproof way of finding out if she’d really left the phone there…she could just hack into the security cameras at headquarters. The young woman nodded to herself. Of course she could do that, she was a technological wizard after all, no big deal.

She plucked her laptop off the coffee table on her way back to her bedroom and settled herself down on her bed, stretching out on her stomach as she flipped the slender computer open. Her fingers ghosted across the keys as she hacked into the foundry’s cameras, one by one checking the angles, zooming in on her computer desk. There next to her main computer sat the small cellular device, exactly where she’d left it. She sighed to herself.

She supposed she could just pick it up in the morning. It wasn’t like she was in dire need of it tonight. It was late and she was not about to make a trip all the way back to the club for the phone. Felicity was about to snap her laptop shut when her eyes caught on movement coming across the video feed.

Oliver.

Felicity swallowed thickly as her eyes drank in the scene before her, the gruff man adorning nothing more than a baggy pair of sweatpants, his top half bare to the world, his swells of muscle on full display for her viewing pleasure. She dropped her gaze habitually and scrunched her nose up as she cursed to herself.

It wasn’t like he could possibly  _ know  _ she was watching him.

Even though…it still left a strange feeling in her gut.

It felt  _ wrong.  _ It felt  _ intrusive. _

Felicity reached to turn the feed off, her fingers pausing on the buttons just for a moment.

She cocked a curious eyebrow as she observed the man crossing the large room, one hand yanking up the back of his dangerously loose sweatpants as he sauntered toward Felicity’s computer setup. He eased himself into her usual seat and seemed to notice the innocently forgotten little cell-phone. He picked it up thoughtfully for a moment, turning the small device in his fingers before setting it back on the desk face down and rolling himself closer to the computer before him.

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she watched with intrigue. She knew she should have just gone to bed, she knew she shouldn’t have been doing this…but in the same sense that it was wrong…it was also extremely  _ exhilarating. _

Her blue eyes flicked to the clock on her bedside table. It was well past two in the morning. So much for Oliver making good on his promise to get some sleep, she thought to herself with a grumble.

His shoulders seemed to relax as he booted up Felicity’s main computer, his hands far more clumsy as they clacked across the keyboard, each movement far too slow for Felicity’s liking. She huffed out as she watched his digits move.

Why on earth was he using her computer and not one of the others? Maybe he was on the trail of some baddy and needed the high running speed. Felicity chewed her lip thoughtfully, she  _ almost  _ wanted to boot up her own webcam on her laptop and tell him to go to bed, but as Oliver brought up the search bar on her computer she couldn’t help but to scoot closer to the screen in interest.

What  _ was  _ he searching?

Really if he was researching a criminal he was using the most primitive of sources, he should have just waited to ask her in the morning rather than stumbling his way through like  _ this. _

“These boys that think they can do it all by themselves. Pffft. I could have whatever he’s looking for in seconds flat. Because well…I’m awesome and all of course…” Felicity mumbled to herself.

“Stubborn idiot…” She snarled in Oliver’s general direction on the screen.

Felicity watched as the computer screen came up with several sites after his initial search and Oliver clicked on the third link down after carefully scanning over the first two. Felicity squinted her eyes, the type just slightly too small for her to read the links.

And then the computer flashed with the brilliant colors of the new site he’d landed upon. Felicity scooted back slightly and covered her mouth with a small squeak.

Porn.

He was looking up  _ porn. _

And on  _ her  _ pride and joy of a desktop!?

Her eyes darkened slightly. Well at least she had state of the art virus protection. But a skuzzy site like that was just  _ violating  _ her baby!! Felicity frowned.

“Seriously!?” She hissed folding her arms huffily.

Felicity stuck her bottom lip out dramatically and dropped her eyes.

“Alright Felicity  _ now  _ you are turning off this camera feed. Right this second…you are  _ not  _ about to watch him…do… _ that.”  _ Felicity argued with herself her cheeks filling with a dazzling pink hue.

“Absolutely not.” She repeated, her throat suddenly feeling painfully dry.

Her orbs wandered back to the computer feed, her trembling fingers zooming in a bit more. She just had to know…what type of thing he might be into behind closed doors. In a private moment alone she wanted to know what got his blood running hot. That was it and then she would turn off the feed.

Oliver’s eyes drank in the website before him like a small child in a candy store. He stole a glance over his shoulder, eyebrows drawn together as if he was worried someone was in fact  _ watching.  _ Felicity swallowed thickly and felt a warm tingle creep down the back of her neck. He couldn’t possibly know what she was doing. There was no way.

After a momentary pause he shrugged and turned in his chair once more, his large palm covering the mouse as he scrolled down through the playground of sultry images with obscene titles. All were colorful and bright, flashing their temptation for the gruff man’s wide eyes. A slim smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he sifted through them…and finally stopped on one that seemed to capture his attention. He clicked the video with little hesitation and leaned back with a long groan as the beginning scene played out.

Felicity felt her breath catch in the breadth of her throat as she watched, the blush deepening in the apples of her cheeks.

The main actress was a gorgeous blonde, her hair smartly tucked back out of the way in a tight ponytail. Dark rimmed glasses decorated her face, perched on the bridge of her nose in an intelligent fashion, her dark blue eyes peering out from behind the thick lenses. Her skirt of course was much shorter than anything that Felicity might wear…in public at least…but she had to admit those heels the actress was wearing were viciously on point.

Felicity felt her heart thundering in her chest as she sat cross legged on the bed, her eyes the size of serving plates as she watched the porn star sprawl out across a large, sturdy looking desk, her male counterpart coming into the scene behind her, big hands addressing her healthy curves appreciatively.

So…he was into…blondes…with glasses.

“Ok, ok, ok, you have watched quite enough. Time for bed.” Felicity scolded herself as she made to close the device before her.

But her hands paused once more as she clenched her teeth together, one eye squinting closed. Her innards were burning as her gaze traveled back to the tempting scene on the laptop.

What was the harm? She asked herself sheepishly.

“He will never find out.” Felicity whispered.

“But you will always know you did this…” She snarled shaking her head.

Her internal argument was cut short as her focus was captured by the scene playing out in front of her once more.

Oliver slumped just slightly in the desk chair, his eyes drinking in the actress in a way that was nothing less than completely enthralled. His orbs admired her like some long lost lover, lost in her every movement, hanging on her every sound. Fake or not that gorgeous voice was going straight to his bones. Her counterpart had proceeded to rake his palms up the length of her, quickly undoing her button down blouse, allowing her ample breasts to roll out to greet him.

The man’s mouth covered her right nipple, sucking diligently, rolling the supple bud between his teeth. The hairs on Felicity’s neck stood on end with the sound that rumbled up from the depths of Oliver’s chest. He sounded absolutely  _ needy.  _ Felicity was pretty sure she’d never heard such a tenor come off of the man’s tongue. It dripped off his lips like fresh honey, sweet, slow and thick.

Felicity gently chewed on the nail of her thumb as she observed.

She was too deep in.

She couldn’t stop now.

It didn’t matter if it was wrong…she just  _ needed  _ this.

The male actor was busy with bending the witty looking blonde out across the desk, his fingers rolling her fragile looking underwear down her full hips in a delicate fashion. She had a certain simmer in her eyes as she rocked her hips backwards into her fellow star, asking in not so many words for everything he had to offer. Of course it was all for show, Felicity knew that, but her wild imagination had already taken the bait. Her weary eyes hooded, her wild thoughts contorting the two stars on the screen into herself…and Oliver.

Her eyes darted to where Oliver sat, the blonde seemingly just as dazzled by the video as Felicity herself was. A thick palm traveled down the length of his abdomen, his head falling weakly against the back of the desk chair as he drew in a heavy breath. His hand gently addressed the prominent arousal between his thighs, massaging his thickness beneath the over-worn sweatpants.

Felicity felt her stomach drop, her skin suddenly feeling uncomfortably flushed as her lips tightened.

With that his hips were lifting from the ebony chair, his hands pushing the hem of his clothing downward. As the loose grey material traveled downward, it allowed for his weighty cock to spring free unabashedly.

Felicity felt her heart stutter in her chest.

He looked absolutely lost in his own pleasure, his cock fat and thick with blood, his head already glistening with moisture at his prick. He expelled a low breath, his chest rising and falling as his fingers curled indulgently around his erection, a sigh of what could have been relief passing through his teeth. His brows knitted together as his heavy lids pressed closed, his ring of digits sliding slowly up the length of himself, his cock flexing into his palm with sudden interest.

Oliver huffed out as his lids parted, his mouth slightly open as he lazily viewed the video still playing out on the desktop screen. His breaths came in shaky, ragged pants as he squeezed his fist around his cock, his head disappearing beneath his tight palm. His body bucked slightly, his hips gravitating toward his working hand desperately.

His mouth dropped open, letting go of a ragged moan that sent chills through Felicity’s spine.

Now that was a  _ gorgeous  _ sound.

She’d never seen him so relaxed, his neck ringed with a flush of red, his eyes blissfully hooded as he allowed himself such a pleasurable moment. All the stress seemed to wash right off his shoulders, all the walls coming down in the presentation of molten pleasure.

He shifted in his seat, his fingers stroking faster, working a thick bead of precome from his tip, allowing the fluid to roll down the back of his hand.

And that…was when she heard it.

The big man’s hips left the seat, pumping into the hand provided, and his lips parted ever so slowly.

“ _ Felicity…” _

The young woman perked at the sound of her own name, her pulse pounding in her ears.

Had he just…

“ _ Ah, AH oh god Felicity please!” _

The words fell louder from his maw this time, the sentence gruff and strained as it forced its way from his throat. The syllables sounded so weak, so dazed with pleasure, as if in such a state all he could do was to moan her name.

Felicity blinked several times.

She was just imagining it.

_ “Felicity!! Yes, oh god yes Felicity…” _

He repeated helplessly through heavy pants for breath.

Felicity pressed her knees together, the sound of Oliver’s voice going straight to the apex of her thighs with a vengeance. Was he really  _ imagining her? _

Her heart nearly dropped right down into her stomach.

Before she could really wrap her head around the entire situation, Oliver’s hips were stuttering upward, a loud, forceful moan falling from between his teeth. His hand stilled its frantic motions, gripping just below his crimson head, the anatomy swelling and deepening in color. He gasped out for several more seconds, the look plastered across his face one of pure satisfaction and concentration and then he was coming.

His cock expelled in thick white ropes that strung across the keyboard and computer desk. His voice carried loud declarations of the young woman’s name as he came to his much needed finish, his insistent palm continuing to stroke himself as he rode out the hard orgasm.

His thick finish glistened across the ebony keys, his expulsions waning in power until his finish merely dribbled over his big knuckles in a lazy river. He seemed to melt into the chair beneath him as he wrung the last remnants of his end from his softening cock. He panted into the air tiredly, mouth agape and chest stuttering unevenly.

Felicity watched in absolute shock, too caught up in the fact that he’d been  _ moaning  _ her name to really process much else. She should have been furious honestly, he’d just made an obscene mess of her workspace that was for sure. But her body just couldn’t rile up the emotion.

Felicity snapped her computer shut and shoved it onto her nightstand as if it had done her nothing but wrong. The young woman folded her glasses in her hand and placed them atop the laptop then buried herself between her comforters.

She was going to forget this had ever happened…and she was also going to ignore the burning need in her gut and the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs.

~

“Felicity.”

The sound was a far off thing that barely made it to the young woman’s ears.

She was far too buried in her work to have fully processed the fact that someone was trying to get her attention.

“ _ Felicity!” _

This time the sound rattled her right out of her haze, causing her to jump in her chair and spin around quickly, blinking wide, confused eyes in the direction of the sound.

Oliver hovered a mere foot from her, leaned over just slightly, one hand steady on the desk as he furrowed his brows in the young woman’s direction.

“I-Uh…what?” She stuttered, her face suddenly feeling ridiculously hot.

Oliver cocked his head to the side and gave her a suspicious look.

“You ok?” He questioned slowly, his eyes tracing over her slender face as if searching for some sort of answer.

Felicity nodded stupidly.

“Me? Oh, yep, yes. Totally ok. Totally fine. I’m fine.” She rambled on, trying her best to brush the question off nonchalantly.

“Felicity…” Oliver sighed giving her a deadpan expression.

Felicity mentally cringed as her name rolled off the gorgeous man’s tongue. She couldn’t help but to let her mind creep back to last night’s events. To the way he’d said her name then. To the way he’d practically  _ prayed  _ her name as he’d come across the very keyboard she was typing on now. That fact left a little shiver that ran through her being and caused her core to build with undeniable warmth.

“Seriously. You seem…really out of it today. Are you sure you’re ok?” Oliver whispered, lowering his voice so John, who was seated across the room couldn’t hear.

Felicity nodded insistently.

“I promise. I’m fine. Just…tired. I stayed up way too late last night.” Felicity breathed.

It wasn’t a complete lie. In her defense she  _ had  _ stayed up far into the early hours of the morning.

Oliver watched her with unsure eyes for a few moments and breathed out in defeat.

“Could you look up these three leads for me? I’m going to go grab coffee, you want some?” Oliver sighed as he stood upright, towering over the slender blonde still comfortably seated in her chair.

“Yes  _ please.”  _ Felicity groaned as she combed her fingers through her locks tiredly.

Oliver nodded and took his leave.

Felicity breathed in deeply and cracked her neck to the side. She really needed to get herself together. But she couldn’t stop her feeble brain from wandering back to the way the man had  _ sounded,  _ the way he’d moved, and the way he’d looked so viciously satisfied afterward. She wasn’t just imagining the pull of tension between them when they were alone. All the little touches, all the stolen glances…they were real…there was really something building behind Oliver’s irises when he looked at the blonde woman.

But…then why hadn’t he made a move?

Why hadn’t he said anything?

Felicity shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind as she gently picked up the three manila folders Oliver had left laid on the flat of her desk. She opened the first one and opted to drown her attention in the leads, trying her hardest not to worry too much about the frustrating things buzzing around in her brain like wasps.

A short time later Oliver returned with the small tray of coffee, handing Diggle his chosen drink, then gently settling Felicity’s down safely out of the way of her elbow.

Felicity paused long enough to grab the warm drink and bring its glorious heat to her lips. She groaned out in appreciation and closed her eyes as the sweet taste rushed over her tongue.

“That’s good coffee.” Felicity sighed as she plunked the paper cup back down and returned to the task at hand.

The hours wore on, the three working diligently on the leads they had been given. At around near one in the morning Diggle threw in the towel and announced that he was going home for the evening. Felicity watched him go, her pulse building with the absence of the third party. With Diggle in-between them, it kept her mind from racing and her nerves at bay…but now there was nothing to keep the emotions from crashing in like an unwelcome guest.

She gently pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and tried her hardest to engulf herself within the screen to her front. Maybe if she looked like she was working hard enough she could completely ignore Oliver’s company.

Only moments later she could feel the heat of eyes on the back of her neck and she mentally groaned. Oliver was good at knowing when something was bothering her…she’d never really been the best liar and he often saw straight through her facades like she was made of pure glass.

Felicity let her shoulders drop and she swung her chair around huffily, folding her arms and giving Oliver a quizzical expression.

“Yes?” She grumbled shortly.

Oliver raised a thick eyebrow at her less than cheery tone.

“So really. What’s bothering you.” Oliver pried once more.

Felicity sighed heavily and shook her head.

“I already told you ,nothing’s bothering me.” She repeated tapping her thin fingers along her arm rhythmically.

Oliver watched the young woman fidget with glossy eyes, following along with the motion of her fingers.

“You know you aren’t a good liar.” He grunted giving her a dull expression.

Felicity buried her bottom lip between perfect, pearly teeth and rolled her eyes blatantly.

“It’s nothing.” She shrugged.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right? Even if it’s…’nothing’.” Oliver sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair, the leather of his uniform wrinkling around the bottom of his torso.

He hadn’t bothered to take the sleek clothing off after coming back from the depths of the night. Felicity found herself hanging on his form so eloquently shrouded by tight leather for slightly longer than she should have. Her gaze lingered on the meet of his thighs, the leather leaving little to the imagination.

She swallowed hard, her throat clasping closed with the action.

Felicity nodded slowly.

“It’s fine. Really.” Felicity insisted.

Oliver’s orbs captured her own viciously, holding onto her gaze with a strangling force that had her skin prickling. The moment hung there, thick and laced with bad intentions. There it was again, the tension that left her feeling like her body was burning down around her. She had to leave. She had to get out of here. She couldn’t stop her racing mind and her heart felt like it could simply pop at any given moment.

“I just…I need…I need to go home.” Felicity managed to stutter as she clambered out of her seat and made to grab her purse.

As she turned, she nearly slammed right into Oliver’s massive form, his eyes hard and dark as he looked at her.

“Felicity…” He whispered lowly, a palm coming to wrap around her sinewy wrist.

Her blood boiled at her name on his tongue, his words going straight through her like a gunshot wound to the heart…and now she was bleeding all over the floor.

Panic and thrill settled into her being and she wasn’t sure what action to take next.

Run, stay, melt into the floor maybe?

“Stop.” Oliver instructed, the word coming forth stern but soft all in the same sense.

“No, I just…Oliver I need to go home…I can’t focus…” Felicity breathed, her tongue suddenly feeling too fat for her mouth, the blonde tripping over her words like a newborn calf.

“Did I do something wrong?” Oliver questioned his eyebrows pushing up in concern.

Felicity shook her head frantically.

He was so close to her, his large frame keeping her from the door. She wanted so badly to press into him, she wanted so badly to have his body against her. She wanted his palms splayed over her most tender spots, she wanted those strong digits gripping her thighs. She wanted to hear him in person moaning her name like some old world prayer.

The need was so strong, so vicious, she couldn’t possibly begin to tuck it away.

The truth was just itching to come forth, the words snarling and clawing in the back of her throat.

“No…you didn’t I just…I…” Felicity mumbled her mouth quivering.

“I forgot my cell phone here last night and I checked the video feed to see if it was still here…and I saw…I saw you…and the porn…and the other…stuff…and I just you know those sites are full of viruses, you totally could have tanked my system. I mean those sites are just thick with greasy little bugs…and I…I…am going to stop right there because I have just shoved my whole foot in my mouth and I need to go home and drown myself in my sink.” Felicity babbled out at ninety to nothing.

There was a long pause between the two of them, Oliver’s face nothing less than horrified as he stared at her.

Felicity bit her lip, cursing herself with every terrible word she knew under her breath.

“And…I am leaving now…” She announced awkwardly as she brushed past Oliver meekly.

Before she could scramble her way toward the door Oliver had sprinted in front of her, blocking her way a second time. His demeanor was far different as he stood before her. His shoulders were tight, his jaw clenched and his eyes hard as he observed her.

“Please stay.” He near snarled, his tone low and so thick with something that she recognized from her nights worth of spying the day previous…arousal.

His hands outreached for her, coming to rest hesitantly on her hips, thumbs pressing into the padding just covering the bone there. The grip tightened slightly as he took a step closer, lessening the gap between them. His eyes were knives…they cut her open and left her raw and new. She watched with spacious eyes, her pupils blowing with the same darkness that was rousing in Oliver’s own gaze. The touch was not friendly. Not in any sense of the word. It was desperate, it was needy, and it was month’s worth of unaddressed tension that had built between them. It was every daydream, every raunchy thought, every wanting breath.

It was heavy between them, the lightening that was forming in their tense forms.

Felicity wasn’t even sure if either of them was really  _ breathing  _ at this point in time.

Suddenly nothing else mattered around them. Where they were didn’t matter, the fact that they still had work to do didn’t matter, all that mattered was the demanding need beating through them like booming drums.

“ _ Please.  _ Please stay…” Oliver repeated, his voice even lower and gravelly as it rumbled forth.

It was just about the most enticing tone that had ever swum against Felicity’s eardrums. Her palms diffidently flattened against the plains of the man’s chest, the leather warm and smooth beneath her skin. She sucked in a shivering breath, her lungs struggling to get enough oxygen, her brain failing her miserably.

Oliver’s eyes were searching, a certain sense of kindness still harbored in those dark seas. He was searching for an answer to the question at hand.

Is this ok?

Should we?

Are we going to?

Before Felicity could second guess herself she pressed her slender form into the broad mass of muscle in front of her and Oliver had his answer. His strong arms wrapped around her near instantly, biceps lifting her to him, giving her little choice but to wrap her ankles around his hips. She gasped at the sudden advancement, the sound soft and feminine, Oliver replying to it with a rough groan that had Felicity melting in his palms.

His mouth met with hers frantically, lips pressing together for the first time, ripping both of them apart with the touch. He was warm and hard against her, their maws fitting together perfectly, tongues invading the hollows provided, slipping over teeth and battling for dominance in a frenzied, sloppy display of affection.

He tasted like stale coffee and caramel on her senses, sweet and heady as he kissed her like it was simply all he knew how to do. The young blonde’s teeth latched onto Oliver’s bottom lip, tugging slightly, the action just a little less than gentle. He rumbled with an appreciative noise when faced with the rough treatment, his orbs sliding open just barely. His eyes were fat and murky with thick want, blue turning to dark navy, one hand cradling the woman’s buttocks while the other traveled not so subtly up the back of her blouse.

His palm was radiating with warmth, fingers witty in their exploration over the perfectly smooth flesh of her curved back. She arched into his touch involuntarily as his index finger slipped beneath the tight clasp of her bra.

Their lips could not be bothered to part, even as Felicity felt the man holding her so firmly moving. He stole her away, carrying her to an unknown location. Her fingers latched around the back of the man’s neck, feeling the tendons beneath her digits working with his every movement.

Suddenly she could feel herself falling; the trip cut short by the sudden thud of her shoulder blades against what she could only assume was a mattress. Felicity’s eyes peeled open as Oliver’s mouth left hers’ for a moment, both parties panting for breath.

Oliver caged her to the bed like an animal having fallen on weak and susceptible prey. She wanted nothing but all of his unbridled teeth.

She wanted to be eaten  _ alive. _

His fingers roughly buried beneath the tie that kept her hair held back in her perfect ponytail and he worked the small elastic band apart, tossing the thing to an unknown location. Its absence allowed her corn gold waves fall out over the comforters in a tousled halo. Oliver purred as his lips came to bury in the bend of her throat, a deep inhale collecting the glorious scents of lavender shampoo from her soft locks. His hand carded through her thick hair, pulling slightly, getting a tangled hold on the beautiful strands.

The leather of his uniform groaned with his every movement, the man breaking himself from the allure of Felicity’s skin to lean over the bed and rid himself of his footwear. The next few moments were a blind scramble as Felicity crawled across Oliver’s thighs, her fingers working apart the front zipper of the dirty blonde’s clothing. Each zipper, every clasp quickly became cumbersome as each partner attempted to reach around the other, both desperate to get one another out of their clothing.

“ _ Too many buttons…”  _ Oliver snarled as he hitched his fingers in the front of Felicity’s blouse and popped it open with a firm tug, the small buttons clattering to the floor in a frantic scurry.

She probably should have been slightly perturbed that he’d just destroyed one of her favorite shirts…but in that moment she was far too enthralled by the animalistic nature of it all to care.

Felicity shrugged the damaged clothing off her shoulders, allowing it to fall upon the bed carelessly. Oliver’s hands busied themselves in the new curves provided, exploring the bend of her torso, his mouth mapping out the trail from her slender throat all the way down to her pert breasts.

Felicity took a moment to mentally thank whatever gods existed that she’d actually opted for some of her fancier underwear this morning. Red lace danced across the garments, intricate designs twisting out over the cups of the gorgeous bra.

Oliver’s tongue dragged across her in a grateful fashion, alternating between vicious kisses and teeth. Felicity could feel the blooming bruises being painted so plentifully across her collar and she longed for every one of them.

Felicity rocked in her partner’s lap, her core pressing firm to the meet of the man’s thighs. She bit her lip roughly as her apex was rewarded with the firm feeling of Oliver’s cock struggling against the overly tight material of his suit. He snarled against her chin, fingers digging in tighter to her as she rotated her hips against his erection.

“You’re being mean.” Oliver chuckled breathlessly, his teeth gritted up in a look of slight discomfort.

Felicity grinned sheepishly, peering at her lover from behind her glistening lenses, the slim eyewear catching the faint lights from the city, the foundry windows allowing in the pale glow helplessly.

“Take the rest of it off.” Felicity huffed, trying her very best to sound empowered and firm.

“Yes Miss Smoak.” Oliver whispered, his thin lips tugging up into an absolutely poisonous grin.

Without warning, Oliver shoved the young blonde back onto the mattress, Felicity gasping out with the force. Hands wrapped around her ankles and yanked her toward him in a display of power that had Felicity’s stomach tightening.

“What do you want me to take off first?” Oliver chuckled in the shell of her ear, his lips puffing hot air against the tender anatomy.

Felicity tugged at the top portion of Oliver’s uniform, her mind far too scrambled in the moment to form words, not with Oliver nipping erratic patterns over her sensitive earlobe. The man toyed with the receptive flesh, his teeth gentle yet mean in the way they latched, his tongue joining in to have the young woman absolutely dissolving against the sheets.

Oliver chuckled and quickly drew the his front zipper downward, the leather coming open as he worked it apart and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed.

The addition of a mattress to the foundry had definitely been a good decision, Felicity thought breathlessly.

Oliver nestled himself back against the woman splayed so gorgeously across the rumpled sheets. His mouth was hot with want, his eyes sliding closed as he snaked a heavy arm around Felicity’s waist, raising her to him greedily.

One of Felicity’s perfect heels tumbled off her right foot, bouncing off the bed before clattering to the floor clumsily. She kicked off the matching footwear hurriedly, allowing it to fall aswell, her ankles locking around her lover’s heavy hips tightly. Her fingers spread over his unclothed skin, touching against ragged scars and uneven flesh, relishing in every old wound tenderly. Oliver seemed to weaken when she leaned forward, plump lips colliding with the tattoo scrawled across his left pectoral. His Adams apple bobbed with a hard swallow and his eyelids hooded partially.

His eager fingers slipped beneath the hem of her pencil skirt, tugging the professional looking attire down over her quaking thighs without reserve. Every inch of new skin had Oliver’s heart booming against his ribs. She was gorgeous enough to drop a man where he stood. Beautiful, pale, porcelain skin that looked absolutely untouched, not so much as a scar to show on the pristine spans. With the skirt successfully deposited on the flooring with the rest of their discarded garments Oliver’s tongue found home on the buttery flesh of Felicity’s inner thigh.

She gasped loudly, her back arching lithely off the bedding, fingers tightening in the curls of the sheets. Oliver’s striking blue eyes flicked up to his counterpart’s face, her mouth falling open into a lazy oval, her brows pressing together, worrying creases on her forehead as she twisted and lurched, her body writhing into his touch. He traced plentiful kisses up the luscious skin, the advancement getting a small sigh from the woman’s lungs. He rolled his tongue along her, tasting her in a way that he’d never really tasted another lover. She was so much more gorgeous, a gift he’d longed to unwrap for so very long. He’d wanted to have her from the moment he’d settled his eyes upon her wondrous form. She’d looked so lovely hiding behind her dark rimmed glasses, her full lips curving upward as she’d spoken to him. Every word had been a crushing blow to his everything. He’d wanted nothing more than to have this lovely woman wrapped in his arms, his body flush to her skin, his lips enjoying every last inch of her that was to be had.

His nose pressed against her clothed need, inhaling her heady scent deeply, holding the breath in his lungs and savoring it covetously. He’d never felt so helplessly drawn to another being. He’d starved the need for so very long, beating it back like the hungry dog that it was. But it had grown into such a monstrous thing, all teeth and claws it was ripping him apart. He needed to feed it, needed to allow the beast its’ fill.

His tongue parted his thin lips, gliding along the moist material separating him from the lovely woman’s most sensitive flesh. Felicity allowed a full on moan to break past her teeth, the sound reverberating off the foundry walls and bounding back to her ears. Oliver took the material in his teeth, tugging at the matching red garments playfully before letting it snap gently back in place. A curious finger slipped into the tight material, wriggling beneath the cloth, testing the waters very carefully. Felicity only sighed and vaulted slightly, her bare feet sliding over soft sheets, knuckles white as they tangled in the bedding. She raised her hips toward the warmth of Oliver’s mouth, his stubble scratching pleasantly against her inner thigh as he kissed her there gently.

He tugged the flimsy undergarments slightly, the lacy strings curling as he rolled them down her thighs, exposing the slightly prickly skin just above her mound. He placed his lips to the flesh graciously, the young woman praising him with a yearning, heavy whimper. The sound was pure need, just on the edge of begging, letting Oliver know he had her right where he wanted her.

He dragged the panties down over her thighs, across her knees, finally sliding them off her slight ankles. Felicity knocked her knees together out of habit and slight embarrassment and Oliver merely grinned at the sliver of modesty she still clung to.

“No.” He growled as he leaned down into her, pressing her to the bed once more.

His chin brushed against her craned neck, the beautiful man kissing softly at the corner of her mouth. His calloused digits gently prodded her thighs apart, spreading her open before him, a cold chill running the length of her legs.

“Let me see you.” He whispered against her plump pillows.

Felicity blinked her long fan of lashes at him, the flush from her cheeks traveling down to her throat in a hot paint of red.

Oliver’s palm gripped the meat of her thigh firmly, his mouth getting lost against hers, kissing her as if it were the last thing he’d ever do. His digits traced pretty little circles up her skin, finally traveling to her rosy folds, pausing at her swollen lips before gently dragging through her wet rose. Felicity broke their kiss with a breathy gasp, her fingers immediately digging into his large shoulder. Oliver’s grin was slow and pleased as it stretched across his features. The young woman was pleasantly soaked, his fingerpads coaxing more of her ready fluids from the depths of her core, spreading it out generously over her anatomy.

His fingers were soft against her, nudging into her sensitive flesh with gentle understanding. When his thumb reached her clit, the young woman gasped out loudly, the sensation almost too much for the susceptible little bundle of nerves. Oliver seemed to understand, the digit instantly letting up in the amount of pressure it was offering, teasing extremely gentle patterns over the erect bud.

“Better?” He huffed in her ear, his concern for her pleasure going straight to her pounding heart.

Felicity nodded feebly and expelled a shaky breath.

Oliver’s fingers danced a rhythmic pattern around her clit, rubbing it quick and soft, the sensation curling up through her every nerve like a wildfire let loose on her small form. She feared the bed might just burn with them if she let it get out of control. But her fluttering heart welcomed the fire, her gasping breaths welcomed his kindling.

“ _ Oliver!” _

His name felt foreign on her tongue.  Sweet, sharp, bold…but most of all  _ right. _

“ _ OLIVER!” _

She tested his name out once more, rolling it through her teeth, allowing it to invade her taste buds with its thickness.

Ribbons of pleasure cascaded through her body like feathery tendrils, catching her in their hold and strangling the breath right from her chest. She bent toward him, her thighs shaking dangerously, her stomach tightening fiercely. Oliver’s lips never ceased in pampering her jawbone in heated kisses, his free hand pulling her into his grasp tenderly as his fingers persuaded her to the edge of her orgasm.

Felicity wasn’t even aware of the words that were spilling from her mouth anymore. It was a jumble of prayers and pleadings, every once and awhile Oliver’s name making it to the point of her lips. She was putty in the gruff man’s palms, her fingers holding on to any part of him that she could possibly find, her toes curling tightly as her mouth fell open into a loud moan.

Oliver soaked in the gorgeous way she moaned to him, her voice high and strained, singing praises of his talented touch. Felicity bucked into him harshly, her core coming undone in a brilliant wave of utter ecstasy. Oliver held her firm to him as she writhed and cried in his arms, her knees threatening to snap shut as her finish rattled through her with enough force to tear her to pieces. His lips traced over her throat, his palm coming to cup her sex as she ground against his hand, whimpering and whining as the recoils flexed through her like electricity. Her partner’s soft words teased at her ears as he allowed her to come down from her high gently.

His smile was pure poison as he pressed it against her chin.

Felicity’s eyes flickered open lazily and she turned to face Oliver, her expression giddy and spent as she laid boneless in his grip. She slowly leaned up on her elbows, her eyes glossy and pleased as they glided over Oliver’s features.

“Well that was…holy shit…” Felicity panted weakly.

Oliver grinned softly and pecked his lips to her heated cheek.

Felicity crashed her lips into her lovers’ hard, her slighter palms running up Oliver’s temples, burying in his sandy locks, forcefully tugging him into the heated kiss.

She slunk herself up into Oliver’s personal space, a quick flick of his fingers popping her bra strap open, allowing the pretty material to fall down her shoulders gracefully. He peeled the undergarment off her, never leaving her warm mouth as they lost themselves in one another. He palmed the round of her left breast, thumb gently rolling over her pert bud.

Felicity shifted slightly to sit back on her knees, her palms pressing the big man back onto the bed softly.

Oliver huffed out lowly, his chest rising and falling heavily.

He outreached a tender palm, gently brushing it through the curtain of the blonde’s hair, the locks falling in sheets as she hovered over him slightly. His smile was wide and admiring as he flashed it to her unabashedly.

She drew in a thick breath, summoning the courage she had stored in the pit of her gut and she dragged her beautifully painted nails up the length of Oliver’s toned thigh. The big man rumbled out a ragged moan as she stopped at the crease of his leather pants, her eyes flashing with flames.

Timidly she adjusted her attention to the catches of Oliver’s clothing, smartly worrying the buttons apart, peeling his zipper down in a less than patient fashion. He helped the young woman in getting his pants free by lifting his hips slightly, allowing her to drag the thick leather downward.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as the clothing came down his form, his erection coming free proudly, the big member curving obscenely toward his heaving chest. Oliver aided in sliding the uniform the rest of the way down, kicking it off impatiently.

Felicity cocked a curious eyebrow at the man sprawled across the comforters.

“You don’t wear underwear when you wear the suit?” She giggled slinking up the length of his body slyly.

Oliver chuckled sheepishly and grinned boyishly at his partner.

“Boxers ride up.” He admitted cheekily before pulling the blonde in for another much needed kiss.

Felicity left his lips gently, her hands exploring over the swells of muscle rippling down the length of his form, placing a kiss or two as she traveled.

The heat of her plump lips lingered over the head of his thick cock, teasingly allowing lustful breaths to roll down the length of him. Oliver folded his arms behind his head, his eyes draping with anticipation.

The point of her tongue gently ghosted over his swollen head, sliding up the crevice of his slit, coming away with the sharp taste of his precome. Oliver’s hips rose to her mouth involuntarily as she placed a flirtatious kiss to his prick.

She slowly cleaned the man’s shaft with the flat of her tongue, gliding the wet anatomy up his underside, only to flick it against his sensitive frenulum, getting a deep tenor from his chest. Her cheeks deepened in color when she dared to glance up the duration of Oliver’s body, only to meet with his viciously aroused pupils, his lips parted as he panted out heavy breaths. She was pretty sure he looked even more dazzled than the night before on the video feed. Because whatever fantasies that had run so wildly through his brain…were now graciously buried between his strong thighs.

Felicity gently suctioned her cherry colored lips around the breadth of his strong erection, leaving red rings of lipstick over the hard flesh.

Oliver’s neck gave out as her sultry lips encased him, her tongue dancing to an imaginary rhythm as it lapped over him, investigating the new flesh with great enthuse. She hummed around him, the vibrations causing his sack to pull tight to his body, his hand instinctively flattening on the crown of her head.

He didn’t urge her to take more, simply relished in the feeling of her hair beneath her fingers, allowing the woman to set her comfortable pace without interruption. Her mouth was so wet, sloppy as her saliva ran down the length of him. She was hungry for him, taking as much as she could, then bobbing her head, only to come right back for more.

Oliver’s eyes rolled back into his head as he allowed himself to collapse back on the pillow.

It was so good.

_ Too  _ good.

“Felicity.” Oliver pleaded, his teeth clenched together hard.

“Ah god Felicity…” He nearly whined as he urged her off his throbbing cock, the slender woman immediately giving him a confused look.

Oliver simply grinned stupidly at her.

“I’m going to come too quickly if you keep that up.” He admitted with a regretful groan.

Felicity smiled brilliantly, her lipstick smeared across the side of her mouth in a way that was gorgeous and obscene in the same breath.

Felicity’s back thudded against the bed as her stronger partner overtook her, pressing his flushed form against hers’, allowing her to feel the erratic beat of his heart with the closeness.

His lips found their home against hers while his right hand grounded itself firmly to her hip. Their bodies pushed and pulled against one another’s like rising tides, sweat glistening in the tepid air formed between them, panting breaths ghosting over naked flesh.

She’d never felt more exposed, more raw, and god she was  _ basking  _ in it.

His teeth worried the flesh of her collarbone as he rocked his hips against her, as if silently asking for permission to feel the warmth of her around him. Felicity drew him in with her heels, her glasses crooked on her face as she smiled up at him blissfully.

Oliver paused and plucked the fragile eyewear from her cheeks, folding them closed in his palm before laying them on the windowsill for safekeeping. She blinked up at him, her cerulean eyes full of stars and wonder.

His fingers entwined within hers’ as his hips pressed forward, the thick of his cock spreading her wide. She gasped out loudly, her fingers clenching his’ with the slight sting of the stretch.

“ _ Fuck”  _ She hissed, the word just barely audible on the man’s ears.

He was pretty sure he’d never heard  _ that  _ curse word on the young lady’s lips.

He kissed the round of her ear in a soothing fashion, his hips stilling as he allowed her to adjust, adding only a little at a time, her slick heat enveloping him pleasantly. He was a gentle lover as he waited for her body to accommodate him, slowly burying himself to the hilt within her, his abdomen flush to hers’.

“… _ Fuckfuckfuck…”  _ She snarled as she tucked her head into the crook of Oliver’s neck, the pressure of the new intrusion quickly giving way to hot satisfaction.

His hips rolled forward at an experimental pace, near painfully slow as he panted into her hair raggedly.

Her nails scored thick red lines down his shoulder blades, the meet of her thighs elevating toward him as she begged for more acquisitively.

His core snapped into hers’, obscene wet noises coming between them in the hurry to bring one another to much needed ends. Hands clawed at hair, at shoulders, at hips. Teeth found lips, necks, collars. Fingers buried in twisted sheets, toes spread out against tossed pillows, legs extended in futile attempts to coil themselves tighter to one another. Names fell off loose tongues, curse words and disgusting phrases followed close behind. Felicity was pretty sure she’d never imagined such deliciously vile phrases were a part of the man’s vocabulary.

She soaked up every syllable with an unquenchable thirst.

Her walls were silken around his rigid member, soaked and heated with remnants of her first orgasm. He could feel her fluids leaking between them, running in small trails over his tight sack and dripping down into the sex soaked sheets.

His mind faltered as instinct took over. With the young woman satisfied and moaning beneath him he needed so badly to  _ finish. _

His abdomen tightened as he panted her name in her ear, his hands dragging her into his every merciless thrust. Frantic kisses were exchanged in-between moans from both ends of their parties, each of them desperate for the other. Oliver’s grip fastened on her hips as the burning feeling in his gut twisted out through his lower half with vicious velocity.

“ _ FELICITY!!”  _ He cried out as he stilled, his cock swelling within the tight space of her body.

His first comeshot filled her core, the sticky warmth causing her to vault off the bed, her fingers clasping the pillow beneath her desperately. She hummed into the feeling of him releasing deep within her, her back stiffening as she huffed out in a pleased fashion.

Oliver gave several more halfhearted humps into her, his body shaking as his finish rolled through him vividly. He seemed to sag atop her, his eyes closed tightly as he panted weakly. Felicity stretched her arms up over her head lazily, extending all her fingers as she moaned and pushed her groin into her lovers, getting a heavy grunt from the large man.

There were no words between the two, only torn pants for much needed oxygen and soft touches as their hands explored each other in the aftermath of the wild action they’d embarked upon. Felicity gently pecked her lips against his, her hands massaging his temples sleepily.

Oliver’s eyes came open tiredly and he offered her a lopsided smile.

“You’re so beautiful.” He managed to breathe roughly.

Felicity smiled shyly and pressed her lips to his once more.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” She whispered.

The man looked so very exhausted and yet so utterly satisfied as his eyes rested on her.

With a heavy sigh he pried his softening cock from her abused entrance, his plentiful finish seeping from her and pooling on the soft comforters. She cringed as the feeling of being full left her, her thighs still quivering slightly, her stomach just barely beginning to unknot itself.

Oliver collapsed beside her heavily, his weight shaking the mattress slightly. His arms grabbed blindly for the woman, tugging her lithe form toward him with a tired grin.

“…wow…” Felicity breathed as she curled into Oliver’s warmth.

Oliver chortled lightly.

“Good?” He questioned, the word followed up with a wide yawn.

Felicity nodded stupidly and allowed herself to sink into the slowing rhythm of Oliver’s heartbeat.

“So…Oliver Queen is into blondes with glasses huh?” Felicity snorted softly.

Oliver shrugged nonchalantly and gently wrapped a tendril of her hair around his fingers.

“Everybody has their weaknesses.” He replied softly.

“But in all seriousness…don’t ever watch porn on my baby again hot shot.” Felicity whispered as her eyes fell closed heavily.

Oliver chuckled softly.

“Yes ma’m.” He grinned tightening his grip on the young woman.

 


End file.
